bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Valentino Submergence
"The Valentino Submergence" is the fifteenth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode is a Valentines-themed episode, and it aired on February 11, 2016. Summary Sheldon and Amy host a live 's "Fun with Flags" . There is trouble between Emily and Raj. Leonard and Penny go out to dinner and lament their waning youth. Howard and Bernadette find an unexpected guest in their new . Extended Plot Sheldon joins the guys in the Caltech cafeteria ask them to join him and Amy for the first live of Fun with Flags. He welcomes them to join the timeless love affair between wind and flapping fabric. Leonard says he and Penny are going out for and wouldn't do it any other time either. Howard and Bernadette are going to be breaking in their new , if you know what he means and Sheldon doesn't. Raj is spending the with Emily, but is not excited about it. He is still wondering about his relationship and is still of Claire that strong . Howard tells him to just get it over, though the guys admit that none of them have ever broken up with a . Raj visits Penny in Apartment 4B to seek from Penny. She has had lots of experience with guys including at least four times with Leonard. Go to her place, tell the , make it quick and be prepared for . Raj's of course. At Emily's she is that he is breaking up with her just before . Raj offer to stay with her a few more and talk again after Valentine's Day. He then calls Claire and asks her to spend Valentine's Day with him; however, she has just gotten back with her old . Raj goes back to Emily, who closes her in his face after he claims that their is meant to be. Raj gets very and cries while Penny comforts him while Leonard admits that Penny was right about the tears. Sheldon and Amy are setting up for their . Sheldon hopes for a lot of reaction. Amy tells him to her that those interested in will be home on Valentine's Day to watch. Also since Amy has become such an integral part of his and the show he renamed it, “Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present 'Sheldon Cooper’s Fun with Flags' as Amy's only Valentine's Day . Howard and Bernadette get ready to use their new hot tub. Bernadette wants him to check the to make sure it's not too . Howard retorts that "too hot" is the only temperature he comes in. Seems that he has completely shaved for their encounter. Howard thinks he sees a floating around in the tub. He goes for a while Bernadette turns off the hot tub . Neither knows how to do it so they quickly exchange tasks. Leonard and Penny are waiting for their ; however, there is a wait of an even though they had a . Leonard thanked him in a fashion. Penny suggests that he slip the some . Leonard goes over to again check on their table and he drops a on the r. Leonard asks the maître d' if it was his and the announces to the room whether someone lost a twenty. A next to him claims it. As "Fun with Flags" is about to go live, Amy realizes during her , they are already on the . After announcing the new of the show, Amy offers to take any flag related or comments. To answer some initial questions. Yes, he is a real . And yes, Amy is his . Amy says that she just a lot and is not sending out "rescue me" in . There first call is from Raj who wants to know what is with him and why was he so . Anytime things are going well, he messes it up. They seem happy. Amy attributes it to good . Sheldon wants to cut him off and take a flag question. Howard tells Bernadette how much he her as she is stretch out over the hot tub trying to catch the . It's a that is alive, but . Howard checks his while Bernie wraps it in a . He is to be kept warm, but then he was in a hot tub. If , give him some with , and wash down his and . Howard thinks that that would be fun. Penny is getting tired of waiting and decides to with the maître d'. Leonard is uncomfortable with that until Penny reminds him that she'll be . Penny starts to get , but he claims that their is nothing he can do, " ". Penny that he doesn't have to call her ma'am since they are the same age. He disagrees since he is twenty-one. He asks how old she is. Penny tells him to shut-up and then makes Leonard leave while she's still young. Still talking to Raj, Amy explains that it is common to have doubts after a breakup. Sheldon wants to give out flag ; however, Amy reminds him that his friend is hurting. Sheldon tries to help but still comes back to flag facts. Another call comes in and it's Barry Kripke who wants to talk about how he is. He's looking for a young n while Sheldon tells his to just call in with flag questions. So Kripke asks if his is a flag relate topic. Sheldon is clueless and agrees. Howard and Bernadette have the rabbit taking some fluid and are very happy working together. Howard tells him that he can't go for another hour. They decide to name him Valentino after the holiday. {Check episode title}. Not or . Valentino Wolowitz Rabbit. Howard plays with him and gets , but Howard is worried about getting . Bernadette tries to calm him down. Leonard and Penny are now eating in the . Leonard is worried that it was a good substitute and Penny calls it freaking amazing. She was both and about getting called ma'am. How about Leonard. He was first called when he was in the e, but he was wearing a and carrying a . Penny complains that when they met she was only 22. Where has all that gone? Leonard quips that she did watch " " a lot. Penny then reminds him that he is almost out of his thirties. They decide they want to do something to make them feel young. Leonard tries to start a and Penny just stares at him. Amy continues to give the guys advice as Sheldon gets more and more disgusted. She tells then to take time for themselves after a breakup like she did. When became an country, they created a flag with a on it. Sheldon wants to himself from it. Kripke insults Amy, so she cuts him off. Raj still feels lonely so Sheldon shows him the flag that has a figure with three on it. Amy then asks the viewers for any interested to call in if they want to meet Rajesh. Another call comes in, but it Is just Kripke who wants to know how many she has had with. Penny is looking up things to do like . at the . A " movie is playing. Leonard isn't happy that it's at , but agrees. Then Penny finds out that it is sold out; however, both are happy about that. Howard finds out that rabies in rabbits is highly unlikely, but even the smallest chance bothers him. Bernadette suggests that they take him to the and have him tested. Unfortunately the rabbit has to be and have his checked. Howard notices that he is not showing any , but he wants to go to just to be safe. Bernadette says to Valentino, "We'll find another time to tell him I’m .” Sheldon now has his in his while Raj goes on. Then he decides that this no longer fun so he erases the word on the behind him. It's no longer about flags so he erases that. And Sheldon hasn't been talking so he erases his e. The new Internet show is "Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler presents with". Amy reminds Sheldon that he knows how ful breakups can be. Sheldon then gets dragged in and tells Raj that pain is part of the process that provides from the that that isn't good for one. Also, Sheldon admitted that when they broke up he suffered, but was glad that they did breakup since they are a much stronger now. He realized how much she really meant to him. During Sheldon's , Leonard and Penny burst in dressed as , everyone "Happy Valentine's Day" and throwing around trying to feel young. Sheldon adds the Fun back to this whiteboard. Sheldon says that he has been corrected and they are having fun. Finally, Sheldon and Amy are a successful live "Fun with Flags" show and a lovely Valentine's Day. Penny and Leonard are up the confetti which Penny does not consider to be young and fun. Sheldon drops a that the singular of confetti is confetto. Amy wonders when you would use the singular form. Amy has one stuck on her . Notes *'Title Reference:' The name given to the rabbit that almost drowns in the Wolowitz hot tub. *Taping date: January 19, 2016 *This episode was watched by 16.25 million people with a rating of 3.8 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on February, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics * Jesse Schedeen of IGN - It was clear pretty much right away that this episode wasn't going to give Raj the focus he deserved, to say nothing of the perpetually ignored Emily. One of the most baffling mysteries of this show is why actress Laura Spencer was elevated to series regular status this season when she's probably had less screen time than Wil Wheaton...Luckily, you can always count on "Sheldon Cooper's Fun With Flags" to salvage an otherwise disappointing episode...It's disappointing that this episode focused so much attention on Raj's post-breakup blues and so little on the actual breakup. But at least there was ample entertainment to be had in watching Sheldon try to keep his show on-topic and grow progressively more bored and disillusioned. All of this led to a nice moment between Sheldon and Raj...(And there was) the surprise twist (well, not that surprising) that Bernie is pregnant. The connection, I assume, being that the expression "The rabbit died" is another way of saying a woman is pregnant. There must have been a more interesting way to build to that moment. http://www.ign.com/articles/2016/02/12/the-big-bang-theory-the-valentino-submergence-review * IMDb user reviews http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5341496/reviews?ref_=tt_urv Trivia * . *Bernadette shares no scenes with Raj, Amy, Leonard, Penny and Sheldon in this episode. * Having a in the episode was symbolic since Bernadette was and the expression "the rabbit died" meant that one was with . * This is the second time Howard has been obliged to look up how to and treat an injured on his cell phone, the first being the in "The Clean Room Infiltration" (S8E11). * Howard shares no scenes with Amy and Penny in this episode. * Leonard says that he stopped counting how many time Penny with him at four, though only two times are seen unless you count when Leonard to Sheldon about breaking up in "The Boyfriend Complexity". Quotes :Bernadette: (to Howard): "Look at that, you shaved it all." ---- :Leonard: "We are young!" ---- :Penny: So, you really going to break up with her? :Raj: Yeah, I think so. Do you have any advice? :Penny: Well, I have broken up with my fair share of guys. I mean, how many times have I broken up with Leonard? :Leonard: I stopped counting at four. :Penny: All right my advice to you is to do It at her place so you can leave when you do. Uh tell the truth, make it quick and be prepared for tears. :Raj: OH, I’m going to do a pre-cry before I go in there. Really dry myself out :Leonard: She meant Emily. :Penny: On, I-I really didn’t. ---- :Emily: You’re seriously breaking up with me? :Raj: Yeah. :Emily: And you thought right before Valentine’s Day was a good time to do it? :Raj: You’re right. Let’s talks again in a few days. ---- :Raj: Hey, Clairie. Hi. It’s-it’s Rajesh. I was…I was wondering if you’re free for Valentine’s Day? :Claire: Sorry, I just got back together with my boyfriend. :Raj: But I just broke up with my girlfriend! :Claire: Right before Valentine’s Day? What an ass! ---- :Raj: Please take me back. Our love was meant to be! slams door in his face. ---- :Raj: I’m gonna be all alone on Valentine’s Day. :Leonard: Well you were right…tears. ---- :Sheldon: Oh, speaking of Valentine’s Day, I haven’t forgotten about you tonight. :Amy: What do you mean? :Sheldon: Well, you’ve become such an integral part of my life as well as this show I felt it only right to include your name in the title. :Amy: Oh. {Pause] That is so sweet. :Sheldon: So from now on this program will officially be known as “Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler presents Dr. Sheldon Cooper’s Fun with Flags”. :Amy: Catchy. ---- :Amy: Since we’re live, you’ll finally be able to reach out to us with your flag thoughts and flag questions. :Sheldon: Allow us to answer a few quick ones that we get all the time. Uh. Yes, I really am a doctor. Uh. Yes, she really is my girlfriend. :Amy: No, I just blink a lot, it’s not Morse code for “Rescue me.” ---- :Penny: Hi there, what’s your name? :Maitre D': Glen. :Penny: Oh boy, it is crazy I here tonight, huh, Glen? :Maitre D': Well, you know, Valentine’s Day. :Penny: Oh yes, bet your girlfriend is super bummed you had to work tonight. Anyway, look, we have been hear waiting a while and I just… :Maitre D': With all due respect, ma’am, there’s nothing I can do. :Penny: [Chuckles.} You don’t have to call me ma’am :Maitre D': Okay. :Penny: I mean we’re basically the same age. :Maitre D': Laughs Okay. :Penny: How old are you? :Maitre D': I’m twenty-one. How old are you? :Penny: Just shut up, Glen. Leonard. Come on, let’s get out of here. :Leonard: What? Why? :Penny: Because I’m young. Let’s go. ---- :Penny: I was just hungry and cranky and I’ve never been called ‘ma’am’ before. :Leonard: Is that a big deal? :Penny: Kind of. When was the first time someone called you ‘sir’? :Leonard: Sixth grade, but I wore a sport coast and carried a briefcase, so… :Penny: Can you believe when I met you I was twenty-two? I mean, it’s crazy. Where did all that time go? :Leonard: Hmm you watched “The Bachelor” a lot. :Penny: Yeah, go ahead and make jokes, but your thirties are almost over. :Leonard: NO, they’re not. :Penny: You’re closer to forty than you are to thirty. :Leonard: Ha, ha. You married an old man. ---- :Bernadette: Valentino Rabbit We’ll have to find another time to tell him I’m pregnant. ---- :Sheldon: [Toasting.} Congratulations on a successful live show. :Amy: And a lovely Valentine’s Day. ---- :Sheldon: Raj, now, I'm sorry that you're suffering. When Amy and I were broken up, I also suffered. And this may sound surprising, but I'm grateful for having gone through it. :Amy: Really? :Sheldon: Yes. I believe our relationship now is stronger than ever. :Amy: So do I. :Sheldon: When-when we were apart, I learned how important you are to me. And I realize that when two people are in love, sometimes they... and Penny interrupt. Gallery Rab12.jpg|Talking about their Valentine's Day plans. May231.png|Bwarry's bwack! Rab8.jpg|The new "Fun with Flags" show title. Rab11.jpg|There's a rat in our hot tub. Rab10.jpg|Hot Howard. Rab9.jpg|There'll be an hour's wait. Rab7.jpg|Bernadette rescuing the bunny. Rab6.jpg|How to revive a rabbit. Rab5.jpg|Excited that they save the rabbit. Rab4.jpg|Amy offering lovelorn advice to Barry and Raj. Rab3.jpg|Amy embarrassed. Rab2.jpg|Feeding the bunny they found. Rab1.jpg|The Isle of Mann flag. VV46.png|Getting a confetto off her nose. VV45.png|It was a great Valentine's Day. VV44.png|Talking to Raj about pain in a breakup. VV43.png|Checking on young fun things to do. VV42.png|Food fight!! VV41.png|Switching tasks to save the bunny. VV40.png|Excited that Sheldon added her name to their show title. VV39.png|After ending up with no one on Valentine's Day. VV38.png|Seeking breakup advice from Penny. VV37.png|Penny meant Emily crying. No, I didn't. VV35.png|You're breaking up with me right before Valentine's Day? VV34.png|Claire, would you like to get together on Valentine's Day? VV33.png|I just got back together with my old boyfriend. VV32.png|You broke up with your girlfriend just before Valentine's Day? What an ass! VV31.png|Please let's get back together. VV30.png|People interested in flags will be free on Valentine's Day. VV29.png|The new show title - Amy's V-Day present. VV28.png|I thanked him in a dad-ass fashion. VV27.png|Trying to bribe the matrid'. VV26.png|Yea, I lost a twenty. VV25.png|Seeking breakup advice from Penny. VV24.png|We're looking for you, the viewers, flag questions and comments. VV23.png|Bernadette rescuing the rat, no it's a rabbit. VV22.png|Penny flirting to get a table. VV21.png|He asks her: How OLD are you? VV20.png|Penny escaping while she's still young. VV19.png|Why am I so self-destructive? VV18.png|I'm looking for a young slim Asian. No fatties. VV17.png|Valentino Wolowitz Rabbit. VV15.png|This fast food is fricking amazing! VV14.png|Being very parental about their newest family member. VV13.png|Is the fast food okay? VV12.png|Amy giving lonely hearts advice. VV11.png|We'll find another time to tell him I’m pregnant. VV10.png|We'll find another time to tell him I’m pregnant. VV9.png|Sheldon is thoroughly disgusted at the direction the show took. VV8.png|This is no longer fun. VV7.png|Sheldon telling Amy how during their breakup he realized how much she met to him. VV6.png|Happy Valentine's Day!!!! VV5.png|We are young and fun!!! VV4.png|To a successful broadcast and a wonderful Valentine's Day. VV3.png|Sheldon makes them clean up their mess. VV2.png|Cleaning up is not young and fun! VV1.png|Confetti fight! recaps-big-bang-theory.jpg|The happy couple with their new pet. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Series 9 Category:Baby Category:Valentine's Day Category:Holidays and Celebrations Category:Dinner Category:Leonard has a date Category:Fun With Flags Category:Kripke Category:Raj-Emily Breakup Category:Animals Category:Critters and Varmints Category:Claire Category:Advice Category:Lovelorn Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Emily Category:Howard Category:Leo Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Articles With Photos Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Howard a father Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Raj-Emily apart Category:Lenny Category:Breakup Category:Holiday-themed episode Category:Shamy Category:Pets